


Doctor Way, At Your Service

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy!Gerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Top Gerard Way, babyboy frank iero, little frank iero, short and sweet, why does frank always cry in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's soft socks really didn't help when their kitchen floor was already the most slippery thing in existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Way, At Your Service

The only noises Gerard could hear were the tapping of his fingers on the keyboard of his laptop, and the ticking of the clock. Occasionally, birds would chirp outside or a car would go by, but that was about it. He was busy working away, he was trying to get this done ahead of schedule so he could get more time off to spend with his babyboy, Frank. 

Gerard briefly wondered what Frank was up to at this time, but he didn’t feel the need to go check on him. Frank was probably just watching television or watering his plants on their balcony. A couple minutes later, however, there was a loud bang that came from their kitchen, followed by a whimper of pain and a loud cry.

Gerard immediately ran out of his office and into the kitchen, where Frank was sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and drying his tears with the other.

“Oh my god, Baby,” Gerard said, rushing to Frank’s aid, “what happened?”

Frank sniffled, “I s-slipped an-and I hit my head on the ground.”

Gerard cooed and wrapped his arms around Frank, petting his hair. He always knew the kitchen floor was too slippery, especially if you were wearing thick socks like Frank usually did.

“Daddy, it hurts,” Frank cried while still sniffling.

‘I know, Baby. Shh,” Gerard continued to pet his hair, “I’ll get you some ice, okay Frankie?”

Frank nodded his head and sat on the floor, tears still running down his pale cheeks. Soon, Gerard was returning with an ice pack, which he rested on Frank’s head, and another item that he was hiding behind his back.

“What are you hiding, Daddy?”

Gerard smiled sweetly at him and pulled out a small bag of assorted candies. Frank’s eyes lit up. Candy! Frank knew that Gerard kept some candy hidden in the kitchen, but he had no idea where and Gerard would always know when he was looking for it. Frank was so happy; Gerard barely ever let him have candy!

“I thought you deserved a little treat, babyboy.”

Frank giggled, “You’re like my doctor. The doctor always gives me candy when I go.”

“Doctor Way, at your service,” Gerard joked, “What do you want me to do a checkup on first? Did you hit your butt when you fell as well?”

“Daddy!” Frank laughed at his boyfriend’s lewdness.

“Only joking, baby.”

Frank smiled widely and hugged Gerard tightly, not noticing that the ice pack had fallen off his head. 

“Come on Frankie,” Gerard said, picking him up, “let’s go eat these on the couch. We can watch a movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :) hopefully the next part of this series will be longer!


End file.
